1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical mechanical polishing conditioner with high quality abrasive particles, and more particularly to a chemical mechanical polishing conditioner with high quality abrasive particles which is manufactured after judging a content of risk diamonds through an abrasive screening device.
2. Description of Related Art
Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) is a common polishing process in various industries, which can be used to grind the surfaces of various articles, including ceramics, silicon, glass, quartz, or a metal chip. In addition, with the rapid development of integrated circuits, chemical mechanical polishing becomes one of the common techniques for wafer planarization because it can achieve an object of whole planarization.
During the chemical mechanical polishing process of semiconductor, impurities or uneven structure on the surface of a wafer are removed by contacting the wafer (or the other semiconductor elements) with a polishing pad and using a polishing liquid if necessary, through the chemical reaction and mechanical force. When the polishing pad has been used for a certain period of time, the polishing performance and efficiency are reduced because the debris produced in the polishing process may accumulate on the surface of the polishing pad. Therefore, a conditioner can be used to condition the surface of the polishing pad, such that the surface of the polishing pad is re-roughened and maintained at an optimum condition for polishing. In the process for manufacturing a conditioner, it is necessary to dispose an abrasive layer by mixing abrasive particles and a binding layer on the substrate surface, and to fix the abrasive layer to the surface of the substrate by brazing or sintering methods. However, during the manufacturing process of the above conditioner, or when the conditioner conditions a polishing pad, the diamond particles on the conditioner may be broken; this is so called risk diamonds, such that the conditioner may become a defective one. Therefore, it is necessary to implement a detection process and remove risk diamonds to ensure an expected polishing effect in the subsequent steps. It is a known method to use an optical microscope (OM) to perform a visual observation whether a pad conditioner has any risk diamond or not. When risk diamonds are observed, the positions would be marked by a marked method (such as oil pen) and taken a photograph. Finally, the photos are taken before and after the grinding process which would be compared by a person, and the risk diamonds are removed by a person or a mechanical method to avoid the risk diamonds residue on the conditioner.
In the known technology, such as Taiwan Patent Application No. 102128225 filed by the Applicant, it discloses a detection apparatus of chemical mechanical polishing conditioner, comprising: a working platform with a working plane; a placement base disposed on the working plane of the working platform for carrying a chemical mechanical polishing conditioner; an image capture device forming one or a plurality of captured images for different regions of the chemical mechanical polishing conditioner; a display device; an image recognition module is a color matching the captured images to determine one or a plurality of risk diamond on the chemical mechanical polishing conditioner, and output the coordinate location of the risk diamond to the display device; and a mobile platform move the risk diamond to a specified location. A detection method of the above mentioned detection apparatus is also disclosed.
Besides, in the other known technology, such as Taiwan Patent Application No. 102116516 filed by the Applicant, it discloses a diamond screening apparatus, comprising: a working platform with a working plane; a conveyer disposed on the working plane of the working platform for carrying a diamond matrix unit; an image capture device forming one or a plurality of captured images for different regions of the diamond matrix unit; a display device; and an image recognition module, which is electrically connected to the image capture device and the display device, performs a geometric feature analysis on the captured images to determine one or a plurality of risk diamonds of the diamond matrix unit.
However, the diamond particles fixed on the conditioner are perform a geometric feature parameter analysis and a color matching by an image treatment in the above-mentioned detectors, thereby judging existence and positions of the risk diamonds and removing the risk diamonds by a suitable removing device to reduce the polished workpiece (such as the polishing pad) destroyed by these risk diamonds and maintain polishing performance and quality. However, the known detectors are used to decide the polishing performance of the chemical mechanical polishing conditioner, but the above-mentioned detectors still cannot improve yield rate for the product of the chemical mechanical polishing conditioner. Therefore, there is an urgent need for a chemical mechanical polishing conditioner with an abrasive screening device by which the geometric feature parameter of these abrasive particles are measured to judge the risk diamond content of these abrasive particles, and the risk diamond content to be tolerated and whether these abrasive particles to be used to manufacture the chemical mechanical polishing conditioner or not are decided by the user, thereby avoiding scratches and breakages produced on the polishing pad due to the risk diamonds during a chemical mechanical polishing process.